Many bathrooms have showers and the showerheads for those showers are held in place by fastening the water pipe leading to the showerhead to a cross-member extending between studs in the home or building containing the shower. The connection between the showerhead and the water pipe must be strong since users will sometimes pull on the showerhead. But providing a sufficiently strong connection results in vibrations from the water pipe being transmitted directly to the cross-member and building studs and that in turn can transmit or amplify vibrations and noise from the water pipe throughout the building. There is thus a need for an improved mounting mechanism that reduces this noise.
Further, current brackets are often difficult to accurate and easily locate at the same place as the water pipe leading to the showerhead. There is thus a need for an improved mechanism to hold the pipe leading to the showerhead while providing an adjustable position.